This invention generally relates to apparatus for orienting, feeding and wrapping articles, particularly thin wafer-like articles such as edible candy items.
It is a continuing problem to provide apparatus or machines for wrapping various articles in compact arrays for shipping and consumption. Some articles, such as natural potato chips, simply are not applicable for compact packaging and, consequently, conventionally are packaged, shipped and consumed in and from loose arrays in bags, boxes or "tins". Such other items as cigarettes, fabricated potato chips, cookies, gum and wafer-like candies can be packaged, shipped and consumed in and from compact arrays which greatly reduce storage, shipping and display area requirements. However, the cost of packaging such items in compact arrays often contribute heavily to the ultimate selling price and/or profit that can be made from such articles. Inefficient packaging machines not only reduce production but many times require numerous machines where a more efficient single machine would be sufficient.
This invention is directed to providing a new and improved packaging machine which includes articles orienting, feeding and wrapping apparatus which is greatly simplified and extremely efficient. The apparatus is particularly directed to orienting, feeding and wrapping thin wafer-like edible commodities such as small disc-shaped candies.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus of the character described.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, a packaging machine is disclosed and includes a conveyor apparatus for orienting a plurality of disoriented wafer-like articles into single rows for wrapping. Generally, conveying means are provided with receptacle means for moving the articles at a feeding station in single rows extending transverse to the path of movement. Orienting means form a plurality of upwardly open channels extending parallel to the path of movement above the conveying means and in which the disoriented articles are deposited. The channels have a width greater than the thickness of one of the articles and lesser than the width of the article. The channels are formed in part by vertically oscillating wall means for agitating the disoriented articles and causing the articles to fall edge-wise through the channels into oriented rows in the receptacle means of the conveying means.
More particularly, the channels are formed by a plurality of spaced, alternating stationary walls and vertically oscillating walls. The stationary and vertically oscillating walls are in the form of elongated blades extending parallel to the path of the subjacent conveying means. Common drive means are provided for both the conveying means and the orienting means. The common drive means is operatively connected to the conveying means by a continuous drive mechanism and to the vertically oscillating walls of the orienting means by an incremental drive mechanism.
Means in the form of a kick-back roller brush is rotatably mounted above the channels for eliminating stacking of the articles above the intended single rows.
The stationary wall means between the vertically oscillating means, which form the orienting channels, converge downline of the vertically oscillating wall means for closely compacting the rows of articles. Further, the downline converging stationary wall means are inclined downwardly and form part of a chute means for gravity feeding the rows of articles toward a wrapping apparatus.
The wrapping apparatus include a first, sorting wheel having a plurality of outwardly opening pockets for receiving the rows of articles seriatum from the chute means and rotatably advancing the rows of articles through loading and discharging positions. Sensor means are provided adjacent the periphery of the sorting wheel between the loading and discharging positions for sensing if any given row of articles is completely filled. Recycle means are provided for recycling an incomplete row of articles from the sorting wheel to the conveying and orienting means along with originally supplied disoriented articles.
The wrapping apparatus include a second, wrapping wheel having a plurality of outwardly opening pockets for receiving the rows of articles seriatum from the sorting wheel and rotatably advancing the rows of articles through loading and discharging stations. The loading station of the wrapping wheel is in angular alignment and adjacent to the discharging station of the sorting wheel.
A third, labeling wheel is provided with a plurality of outwardly opening pockets for receiving the rows of articles seriatum from the wrapping wheel and rotatably advancing the rows of articles through loading and discharging stations. The loading station of the labeling wheel is in angular alignment and adjacent to the discharging station of the wrapping wheel.
All three sorting, wrapping and labeling wheels are driven from the common continuous drive means of the conveying means and orienting means, with indexing means for conjointly and incrementally rotating the three wheels.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.